


You Are My Hero

by Feuerlicht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht
Summary: 零零总总的一些小片段，两人都在国家队的捏造，赛前赛后深刻击中我的场景，赤葦君心动的瞬间。





	You Are My Hero

【壹】

初三决定进路的时候，赤葦京治应该没有多少犹豫。

那个人扣球时的光芒笼罩着整个球场，温暖而眩目。从那一刻起，他的未来就已经被决定了。

“要是给他托球的人是我……就好了。”

就是为了兑现这句话，为了更好的体格，为了在强豪占有一席之地，他在深冬吸入了无数口冰凉的空气，也在盛夏挥洒了无数滴炽热的汗水，能看见这座城市苏醒的全过程，也能细数月亮阴晴圆缺的日子。

于是，他们相遇了。

 

【贰】

高中的比赛没有鹰眼挑战，所以他时常闹别扭。

在空中的那几秒他大概能看得很清楚吧，拦网的位置，地面的防守，以及当球以百来公里的时速越过网带时，最为轻微的打手他都能看得清，一秒钟的时间被无限拉长，视野从未如此开阔过，能将场上所有人尽收眼底。

裁判终究是凡人之躯，何况这么快的球速，误判是常有的事，但无论他看得多么清晰，多么确信刚才出界的球打手了，多么急切地想和裁判争论，都无法将这一分讨回来。

“刚才那一球肯定打手了啊，我拿一星期份的烤肉做担保！”

“木兎前辈请转换心情，拿下下一球就好了。”

而这时赤葦一句话就能让赌着气坐立不安的猫头鹰冷静下来。

不过赤葦内心真正想看到的不是这个。

直到他们一起站在了国际大赛的舞台上。

当司线员举旗示意出界时，他迅速举起手搓了搓指尖，目光不带一丝动摇地请教练员提出挑战。

他是那么笃定，那么让人安心，仿佛只要有他在场上，全队都能毫无后顾之忧地尽到自己的职责，扎扎实实地拿下每一分。

令人移不开目光的，大概就是这样的他。

 

【叁】

他们俩刚入选国家队大名单之后那一年，资格赛打得跌跌撞撞，命悬一线拿到了大赛最后一张入选门票，然而小组赛的分组结果却让人笑不出来。

无处发泄的心理压力和先天不足的身体条件像两只滚滚而来的巨轮，将全队碾轧在泥泞的沼泽之中，喘不过气来。

小组赛成绩不尽人意，导致下一场淘汰赛的对手是另一组一局未丢的超级强队，形势急转直下。赛前准备会议的气氛十分沉闷，大家都默然不语，总教练在吩咐助理教练收拾收拾训练用球，查看回程的机票，看来是真的做好万一输了就打道回府的准备了。队长数次欲言又止，似乎是不敢确定那些苍白无力的安慰与口号能唤起多少斗志。

而后，在播完对方比赛录像之后，木兎突然在众目睽睽之下站了起来，环视了一圈在座征战经验都要比他丰富的前辈们，拍了拍手以吸引众人的目光：“大家都在担心些什么呢？有谁说过我们一定赢不了吗？对手说的吗？球迷说的吗？专家说的吗？安心好了，有我在呢！！困难球都我给就好了，听到了吗赤葦？！”

被叫到名字的赤葦始料未及，定了定神，起身说道：“没错，拼尽全力就好，我们已经没有退路了。”

是啊，精准的天气预报都时常会出错，又何况瞬息万变的比赛局势。如果连自己都觉得自己赢不了，那才是真的必败无疑。

赤葦看着那个意气风发的人，原本稍有起伏的心绪也渐渐恢复往常的平稳。

“你小子还挺狂妄的，真是初生牛犊不怕虎啊，前辈怎么能被你比下去了呢！”队长走上前揉了揉他毛毛剌剌的脑袋，声音洪亮，想来犹疑已经消失了。其余队友亦纷纷附和，凝重的氛围一扫而空。

赤葦又深深看了他一眼，一如在梟谷那支队伍之时，默默看着他鼓舞队友的背影。

 

【肆】

有打得顺风顺水的时候，自然也就有进攻连连受阻的时候。

木兎这段时间状态有些起伏，要么被拦，要么为躲开拦网而出界，看得出他内心是有多焦躁。若放在寻常，赤葦肯定会有办法帮他找回状态。

——“然而这次恐怕有些棘手。”这是他被手腕的痛楚淹没前唯一的想法。

他半跪在地上死死按住刺痛的腕骨，大概是刚才救球的时候挫伤的。

一双大手将他的手腕包裹起来，掌心的温度不断传达到心中。抬眼看到的是非常自责且担忧的眼神，急躁之意却少了几分。

“我没事，之后就交给你了，木兎前辈。”

赤葦被换下场休息后，他竟意外得神勇无比，屡扣屡中。

他也有一天能靠着自己找回状态了吗。赤葦在一旁随着医师做着康复训练的动作，一边忙里偷闲朝那个方向看几眼。

尽管现在给他托球的不是自己，尽管这次未能做什么帮他走出低谷，但光是看着他一次次突破拦网，赤葦就险些按捺不住心潮的涌动。

自我调整亦是一名优秀攻手必备的品质，赤葦既然相信他是队伍的王牌，也就没有理由不相信他能成长到这一步。

“木兎前辈什么时候居然变得这么靠谱了？”赛后，木兎跑到他身边为他提着行李时，赤葦侧头问道。

“什么话！我一直很靠谱的好吗！”他有些着恼地递上了水壶，气鼓鼓地憋了两秒，“因为想为赤葦准备好下一个舞台啊！”

赤葦愣愣地拿着水壶还顾不得喝，脚步稍稍顿了顿，随即舒展了一个淡淡的笑，跟上他的步伐。

 

【伍】

他们在公众场合的合影，大概只有在球场上和领奖台上了。不会被说三道四指指点点，能够挺直了腰杆拍得光明正大。

那次获奖后，他们举着胸前的奖牌，肩膀挨着肩膀对着簇拥而来的摄像机微笑。木兎是真的很开心的样子，一刻不消停地上蹿下跳，又不时拿着奖牌对准了头顶明亮的聚光灯，让它反射出流光溢彩。

队长拍拍他的肩：“第一次拿国际比赛的奖吧？不像木兎那样更激动一点？”

赤葦摇摇头，不易察觉的含笑的目光始终落在木兎身上：“看着他高兴我就已经很激动了。”

木兎不知何时跑回赤葦身边，掏出手机和他一起拍了几张，下一秒又被别的队友拉去合影，活脱脱一个大忙人。

赤葦对他的背影，也不知有没有旁人听到，以微不可闻的声音说道：“You are my hero.”

“……赤葦你刚刚说什么了吗？”猛禽类的直觉真是太可怕。

“不，没什么。”赤葦摩挲着被体温捂热了的奖牌，“恭喜木兎前辈。”

 

【陆】

回程的飞机上，半梦半醒间的赤葦被强烈的气流颠得彻底清醒过来，身边的木兎还在沉睡中，倒是像平素一样睡得安安稳稳。

他小心翼翼地打开遮光板，露出小小的一道缝，确认外面的光线不至于弄醒别人后才将小窗推到最上面。

视线尽头云海翻涌，天幕由漆黑，到深青，再到浅蓝色逐步渐变，而云层则被染得通红，好似岩浆一样，仿佛下一秒就会喷涌而出。

大概，是快要日出了吧。赤葦想。

他又小小地打了个盹儿，再度睁眼时，天边微弱的星光被逐渐变得明亮的太阳淹没，直到陪了他们一路的、最亮的那颗星也消失不见，云海下的火球已探出了脑袋，冉冉往上升起。

并不是没有看过日出，他日复一日的晨跑中不知见过多少次日出，然而飞翔在云海之上观看却还是第一次，他不禁有些看呆了。

“别盯着看太阳，小心眼睛。”一只温热的大手突然从身后捂住了他的双眼。

“木兎前辈醒了？”赤葦转过头，扒下他的手，却看见那个人自己也目不转睛地盯着窗外看，金色的瞳孔闪烁不定，“前辈自己不也在看吗……”

乘务员小姐路过时顺手关掉了遮光板，两人又重新靠回了椅背上。赤葦听见他在一旁嘟囔：“好想再看一会儿嘛……”

“再睡会儿吧，还早着呢。”赤葦轻轻搭上他扶手上的手，头一侧，睡了过去。

 

【柒】

赤葦总会在赛后帮他按摩紧绷的肌肉，所以常常看见被衣服护具遮住的皮肤、和裸露在外的皮肤之间的色差，尤其是大腿和脚踝最明显。

其实赤葦也是，只不过他皮肤本就偏白，所以肤色差并没有他那么明显。

他握着赤葦带着漂亮弧线的足弓帮着他戴上脚踝的护具时常感慨道：“赤葦脚好白啊！”

护踝稳稳地托起纤细却有力的脚踝，就像他的手稳稳地托起了他们共度的半生。

 

【捌】

他们在这个球场上并肩站了很多很多年，但他们明白，总会有谁要先离开，而留下的一方则要将对方未走完的路一起走完。

多年的征战已经使木兎的身体伤痕累累，每一发力都要龇一龇嘴，疼痛如影随形，倒不如说哪一天不痛了才会觉得像梦一样不真实。

他这些年虽然还随队出征，却不再担任主力了，更多的时间是在热身区看着队友们的表现。而在场上的赤葦时常能感受到投向自己的灼热的目光，仿佛在说：“托球给我吧！”

这场比赛他本没有作为首发，而后在比分被渐渐拉开的时候，他被换上了场。

在场的所有球员和观众不约而同地沉寂了三秒钟，不知是谁起的头，观众席上爆发出了雷鸣般的欢呼。

——几乎所有人都知道，这场战役，即将成为他退役前最后一场告别之战。

那人举着号码牌，脸带坦然而耀眼的笑意，迈着稳健又轻盈的步伐走到球场边缘。

他披着国家队的战袍。

他披着一身永不灭的光辉。

进场后与队友一一击掌，转身唯独深深拥抱了一下赤葦，他什么都没有说，赤葦却会意地点了点头。

只有给他托球时的感觉是独一无二的。那是沉淀了万遍配合后成为了理所应当的事情，成为了身心的一部分。

有些时候，球的分配是无需半分犹豫的。

这么想着，赤葦推出了落到手中的球，看着它幻化为光点，融入到球场那侧一团生生不息的光源之中，占据了他整个眼眶。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于一些梗。  
> 那句“You are my hero”是大冠军杯颁奖仪式时朱婷与巴西队合影完之后二传罗贝塔对朱婷说的。被深刻击中。  
> 最后一段中他笑着走上球场那个画面，在我脑海中的原型是全运会魏秋月举着号码牌上场打完她的退役之战的场景，当时我就哭成了一个煞笔。  
> 飞机上的日出真的很震撼，以前都被我闷头睡大觉错过了，蠢死了，今年看见了两次，死而无憾。
> 
> http://m.weibo.cn/3173515672/4150571693495836  
> http://m.weibo.cn/2636766700/4145996268810204


End file.
